


Teoricamente

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Erwin is there in spirit (pun intended), For Science!, Gen, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë's Experiments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Hanji ha un piano. Moblit ha dell'alcol. Levi ha bisogno di una vacanza.





	Teoricamente

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt ' _Hanji/scienza, alcuni sostenevano che si sarebbe volentieri fatta ingoiare da un gigante, se un atto tanto estremo le avesse concesso la possibilità di esaminare le sue viscere dall'interno, prima di venire disciolta dai succhi gastrici_ ' @ [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) (evento 12-17/04/2017). Il prompt era perfetto per scriverci angst, o introspettivo, o qualcosa di serio, quindi ovviamente ne ho tirato fuori una fregnaccia. (Sorry, prompter.)
> 
> Ambientata in un momento imprecisato durante il periodo di Eren con la Squadra Levi. Inoltre ricordate tutti che [Moblit alcolizzato è canon](http://attackontitan.wikia.com/wiki/Moblit_Berner#Trivia). #neverforget

“ _Teoricamente_ -”  
  
Dal loro angolo della sala si alza un lamento unanime. Qualche testa si volta, qua e là, tra i capannelli di soldati raccolti a mangiare o rilassarsi a fine giornata, ma si rigirano tutti in fretta appena notano Hanji in piedi, quasi in ginocchio sopra il tavolo nello slancio della discussione, con un dito alzato che si dimena nell’aria e gli occhiali che lampeggiano in _quella_ maniera.  
  
Quella del _teoricamente_.  
  
Li conoscono tutti fin troppo bene, i suoi _teoricamente_.  
  
“No, sentite, TEORICAMENTE,” insiste, ignorando con entusiasmo le occhiatacce da parte di tutti i commensali - tranne Eren, che sembra onestamente troppo terrorizzato per partecipare alla conversazione - e i loro borbottii, “non sarebbe nemmeno pericoloso, perché _non hanno un apparato digerente_ , quindi non ci sono succhi gastrici! Perché non c’è niente per digerire! In teoria si potrebbero passare _giorni_ nella pancia di un gigante prima di essere espulsi, forse persino settimane o _mesi_ , a seconda di quanto ci potrebbe mettere a riempirsi tanto da rigurgitare!”  
  
“Non sarebbe pericoloso… farsi mangiare da un gigante,” ripete Petra, troppo educata per commentare oltre ma non abbastanza da risparmiarsi una smorfia sarcastica. Moblit, chino sul tavolo con la testa appoggiata tra le braccia incrociate, emette un suono che potrebbe essere tanto una risata isterica quanto un principio di pianto; Levi gli lancia un’occhiata preoccupata.  
  
“Farsi _ingoiare_ da un gigante. Tutti interi, senza masticare. Come una pasticca!”  
  
“Ma Eren ha detto che c’erano succhi gastrici nella pancia di quel gigante!”  
  
Tutte le teste si voltano verso Eren, che sussulta e cerca di sfuggire all’attenzione improvvisa (e allo sguardo famelico di Hanji) indietreggiando inutilmente sulla sedia. “Be’, ero molto - ehm, non mi ricordo, non so se…” Si guarda intorno, cercando aiuto, ma nessuno è così stupido da pensare di frapporsi tra lui e gli interrogatori di Hanji. “C’era questo liquido, che era… caldo? E… tanto. Davvero tanto.”  
  
Hanji si tende un po’ di più, ormai quasi orizzontale sul tavolo, lo sguardo maniacale di qualcuno pronto a correre a prendere carta e penna per iniziare _un’intervista_ , così Levi dà un calcio a una delle gambe della sua sedia. Hanji metà cade metà scivola giù dal tavolo e Eren gli lancia un’occhiata pietosamente grata, ma Levi è solo contento che il suo tè non sia più minacciato da gomiti volanti un po’ troppo vicini.  
  
Hanji torna su come una molla e si ributta sulla sua sedia, riaccomodandosi come se niente fosse. “Oh be’, probabilmente era solo il sangue di tutte le persone che quel titano aveva mangiato.” Eren impallidisce, e Petra gli tocca la fronte allarmata. “Se non era acido - ti ricordi per caso se era acido? No? Okay, non c’è problema, ne riparliamo un’altra volta - ho ragione io, _si può_ sopravvivere nello stomaco di un gigante per qualche giorno. Sarebbe una gloriosa missione esplorativa! LA missione esplorativa! Certo, bisognerebbe creare dei quaderni impermeabili per prendere appunti, e assicurarsi _almeno_ delle provviste d’aria, ma se si riuscisse a riadattare qualcuna delle bombole dei meccanismi di movimento…”  
  
“Non sono abbastanza ubriaco per queste stronzate,” annuncia Levi, alzandosi dalla tavola. Passa lo sguardo sul resto del gruppo, in un’offerta silenziosa di alcol, ma tutto quello che trova sono facce divertite o atterrite o in cerca d’aiuto, che non è decisamente quello che stava offrendo. Prima di andare a rubare qualcosa dalle riserve “segrete” di Erwin, però, dà una gomitata a Moblit.  
  
Quando alza la testa Moblit sembra spaventosamente lucido, per qualcuno che ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a tremare di lacrime o risate silenziose, e fa un sorriso tirato di fronte alle sopracciglia aggrottate di Levi. “Oh, non è la prima volta che fa questo discorso. Sa quante volte l’ho sentito, Capitano? _Troppe_.”  
  
Levi sbuffa, perchè riesce a immaginarselo fin troppo bene. “Erwin ha dello scotch,” mormora, in uno slancio di solidarietà. Era in vena di qualcosa di meno raffinato, ma Moblit è l’unica cosa che li separi dal dover raccogliere Hanji dalle pareti del suo laboratorio con un cucchiaino, per cui se _lui_ vuole bere di meglio…  
  
Il sorriso tirato si fa un po’ più genuino, un po’ più tagliente. “Anch’io,” dice, e da sotto il tavolo gli mostra la bottiglia che sta stringendo tra le dita. Non si era neanche accorto che l’avesse presa, e la bottiglia è già _a metà_.  
  
Levi sente un'improvvisa vampata di rispetto per il suo sottoposto.  
  
“Buona fortuna,” dice, e Moblit lo saluta con un gesto della mano libera prima di far ricadere la testa sul tavolo.  
  
Levi non capisce il motivo, visto che Hanji non si sta più rotolando in giro ma ha iniziato a scarabocchiare su un tovagliolo con una matita che doveva avere nascosta tra i capelli, finché non intercetta le parole _tipo uno scivolo o un enorme imbuto, sai, per passargli in bocca evitando i denti_ e se la dà a gambe.  
  
Forse, più che mettere mano alle riserve di Erwin, dovrebbe andare a lavarsi il cervello con la candeggina.


End file.
